


Your Own Slice of Insanity

by czarna_pantera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Carriver, Character Study, Crazy and Dangerous, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, mad love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't know his true name, but it has no meaning—the Arrow is the one that matters.</p><p>She knows his true name, but it has no meaning —an ordinary looking lawyer is only a mask. </p><p>In other words: Carrie Cutter, Elektra Natchios and their unhealthy obssesions about certain vigilante heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Own Slice of Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike my other stories "Your Own Slice of Insanity" was rewritten from Polish—I call it like that rather "a translation" because as an author I have a privilege and a possibility to change the story to make it sound better in another language. The original one is called "Skrawek obłędu" and is a bit shorter. To keep the composition intact I made it 2x200 words instead of 2x150 (couldn't squeeze the English version into those 150 words each without losing a part of the story).
> 
> "Arrow" and "Daredevil" definietely need some crossovers. This short one-shot focuses on certain similarities between certain relationships - Carrie Cutter/Oliver Queen and Elektra Natchios/Matt Murdock. If Carriver had ever happened in "Arrow" (and it won't) I guess it would look very similarly to Elektra's and Matt relationship.
> 
> The story was written for a writting challange Fikaton on Forum Literackie Mirriel.
> 
> Many thanks to Perosha for beta.

**Your Own Slice of Insanity**

Her hair looks as if it were set aflame. Her blue eyes sometimes gaze vividly and sharply. At other times they have a restless and lost look, and are just like her mind, filled by hundreds of whispers.

Desire, just like a thin flame is running under her skin. Her heart is yearning. _For him._

She doesn't know his true name, but it has no meaning—the Arrow is the one that matters.

They have never been together. Not yet. Because Carrie won't stop until she wins his heart. She builds her whole world around him. She learns how to shoot a bow, collects articles about the vigilante's feats, and appears in every place he has been seen. She would raise hell all over the city just to get his attention. Would stay by his side, kill for him or stop killing if he only told her so. She would offer him both her soul and her body, and would ask for nothing in return—only for him to return her affection. She is deeply convinced that they are meant for each other.

She loves him, because he had saved her life. She wants to be a hero for him.

* * *

Her hair and eyes are as black as a sky, darkening shortly before storm. Elektra is a woman who is full of contradictions—a dangerous, uncontrollable element. She is not truly mad, but she is one step from plunging into its abyss.

She has never wanted to belong to anyone. Until she met _him_.

She knows his true name, but it has no meaning —an ordinary looking lawyer is only a mask.

Matt was supposed to be her mission. He has become something more. They used to be together. There was time when she thought that the two of them could face the whole world. He made her furious when he didn't want to follow her way.

Their paths entwine again years later. There is still friction between them. The reminder of passion they shared and yearning for something that is gone forever. He is the only one who understands her. She is the only one who accepts who he has become, without any reservations. For a short moment she even believes that they are meant for each other.

She loves him, although he didn't save her life. But he had shown her what it means to be a hero.

**The End**


End file.
